1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, an outboard motor provided with the engine, and a watercraft provided with the outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,754 B1 (hereinafter, referred to as U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,754 B1) and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0203299 A1 (hereinafter, referred to as US 2004/0203299 A1) each disclose an outboard motor provided with a V-type engine that discharges exhaust gases inside a V bank. A pair of exhaust manifolds are disposed inside the V bank. Exhaust gases discharged from the pair of exhaust manifolds join together at a cylinder block, and then are guided to an exhaust guide that supports the engine.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0094965 A1 (hereinafter, referred to as US 2009/0094965 A1) discloses an outboard motor provided with a straight-type engine in which a catalyst is mounted. An exhaust manifold is arranged by a side portion of a cylinder block. The catalyst is contained in a side-surface member disposed beside the cylinder block.